Cold Hearted Departure
by Red Kisses And Dark Secrets
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of Team Natsu because Lisanna is back and Natsu says she is weak. Lucy leaves Fairy Tail to train and become stronger. After seven years she comes back and is surprisingly strong. everything is going fine until Mirajane notices the Diamond Ring on Lucy's finger. Everyone finds out about the ring. What will Fairy Tail members think of Lucy getting married?
1. Chapter 1

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Hiya i'm back with a new story called, "Cold Hearted Departure'

Gajeel: *glares* Will I appear?

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Yes! Quite alot!

Gajeel: Ok *walks away*

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Whats up with him? *throws chair knocking him out*

Happy: Shouldn't you tell them? AYE~

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: GOMMEN! *starts to cry into hands* You see I am going to rewrite 'Who is my Fated person' and 'Six Legend of Colorful Eggs' they will have the same plot but I didn't like how the first chapters of both story's turned out! And also i'm stuck on how to continue 'The bad side of love' but I will update as soon as possible! *stops crying and smiles* Lucy can you do the disclaimer?

Lucy: AYE! Red Kisses And Dark Secrets does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!

...

**(Lucy's POV)**

I can't believe it! Seven years have past since I last saw Team Natsu. Actually seven years have past since I last seen anyone at Fairy Tail and seven years since I was kicked out off Team Natsu. Just thinking about it makes me upset but at the same time really happy because if I was never kicked out I wouldn't have meet him. I looked down to the Dimond Ring on my finger and smiled happily. Then I thought of when I was kicked out off my old Team and my smile disappeared.

**(FlashBack)**

I sat at the bar watching as everyone was partying, drinking and overall having fun it had been going on none stop since Lisanna came back. It's not that I don't like Lisanna she seem's like a nice, sweet girl. It's just that I never actually got a chance to talk to her. When ever I tried someone else would interfere.

I was forgotten about by everyone but Levy, Gray, Wendy, Mirajane and Master. I folded my arms over the bar counter and they buried my head into them.

"Lucy-chan are you okay?" Mirajane asked me, her voice sounded curious and worried. I looked up and nodded putting on a fake grin. "Can I have a Chocolate Milkshake? Please?" I asked Mirajane still trying to give her a convincing grin but I don't think it worked. "Sure!" replied Mirajane giving me a very big smile, she wandered off getting a glass and pouring my Chocolate Milkshake into it. Then she handed it to me. "Thank you! Mira-chan!" I excliamed happily. "You'r Welcome!" She quickly said before rushing over to another Fairy Tail member.

I quickly finished my milkshake and then headed out off the guild doors. Until I heard, "Hey Luce!" I turned around to see Team Natsu and Lisanna. I made a 'hmmm' sound so he would countine. "Well... " he stopped talking again and turned to look at Erza who just simply nodded her head. He turned his head back to me, "Well we wanted to know if we could have Lisanna back on our Team!?" Natsu stated in a questioning tone. I knew what he was getting at and believe me my heart started to hurt! Really badly. I didn't answer I was in to much shock and pain. "You can go on solo missions and get stronger." Suggested Erza without any emotion. I looked up and noticed that Gray and Happy weren't there. "Ok that sounds good, I was thinking of going solo anyway." I tried my best not to stutter but it was obvious I lied what was I meant to say but it seemed like they didn't notice. "Thanks Luce!" Yelled Natsu already running back to the guild with Erza walking behind him. Lisanna stood there then said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to they insisted!" Lisanna burst out in tears. I felt bad and went over and hugged her. "I don't blame you! There right i'm weak," I replied trying to cheer her up even if that meant bringing myself down. It didn't work. She looked mad now, "You'r not weak! You'r the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage, I've ever seen!" She shouted before hugging me tighter. I smiled. She let go and turned around and started heading back to the guild, "Bye Lucy-chan!" She yelled. "Bye bye! Lisanna-chan!" I shouted back waving. I went back into Fairy Tail and went straight to master's office.

I knocked on the door to here a quick, "Come in." I opened the door and walked in slowly, shutting the door behind me. There were papers scattered all over the floor and big stacks of papers on Master's desk, he seemed to be filling in a complaint forum.

I cut straight to the point and said, "Master, I would like to quit Fairy Tail." Master stopped writing and looked up at me, tears gathered in the corner off his eyes. "BUT WHY?" Master whined childisly with tears now streaming down his cheeks. I started speaking, "Well... you see..." I stopped but after a few moments I started again, "I have been ignored and kicked out off my own Team and also want to get stronger," I excliamed excitedly. Master sighed then looked up at me sadly. "If you feel that you have to do this than you can go but on one condition," Master stopped and looked at me seriously, "You have to come back to Fairy Tail straight after!" I nodded. "Give me your hand!" He ordered, my hand shot out quickly. He hovered his hand over mine and then a light gold light appeared from his hand covering my guild mark. The golden light then disappeared along with my pink Fairy Tail guild mark. I looked at it sadly but covered it up well. "It's alright you can get another one when you return," replied Master obviously he had seen that I was upset. "Bye Master!" I shouted giving him a hug before running out of his office.

I ran through the guild main room with a huge grin on my face. I could feel some people watching me but I decided to ignore them and keep running. Once I was outside, I summoned Plue to walk with me to my apartment. I was walking on the wall next to a river when I heard the boat-men calling out, 'Be careful Lucy-Chan!' and 'Don't fall in and catch a cold!' I finally reached my apartment and packed, everything that I would need for training. Then I fell into deep sleep.

**(Flashback End)**

But now i'm back and alot stronger than I was before.

...

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: What did you think? Alright? Great? Boring?

Gajeel: *Still knocked out*

Lucy: Please share you'r honest opinion!

Happy: AYE~!

Levy: Please Review and check out Red Kisses And Dark Secrets other and rewritten storys!


	2. Chapter 2

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Hiya! I'm back with chapter 2 of, 'Cold Hearted Departure.' I still can't believe how many reviews I have gotten for this story! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and favoriting my story and voting on my poll! You are all so AWESOME!

Lucy: There is a problem with the poll. There are six people with the same amount of votes!

Levy: So Red Kisses And Dark Secrets will make a new poll with Rogue, Jellal, Zeref, Lyon, Sting ans OC. So can you please vote on the person you want Lu-chan to be with?!

Happy: AYE!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: This chapter is rushed because I just got back from holidays and I am starting school in a few days and I wanted to update before everything got to busy! But I hope you enjoy it!

...

**(Lucy's POV)**

I stood quietly infront of the guild doors. I reached for the handle and pulled open the door. I slowly walked inside. Whenever I entered the guild everthing became quiet and all eyes were on me.

**(Normal POV)**

The guild doors opened and in walked a woman with a sweet smile plastered to her face. She had long, golden hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends and soft brown eyes with blue and green specks in them. She was wearing a purple collar tank top, black pants, black and white technicolor belt, jean high top sneakers, a black fingerless glove on her right hand, gray wolf ears and a tail. She had cherry red lipstick on, she also had a golden heartshaped locket with writing engraved into it and a very expensive looking diamond ring on her finger with was located on her left hand.

**(Lucy's POV)**

Whenever I first entered I heard whispers like 'Who is that girl?' and 'What is up with those ears?' I just smiled sweetly while scanning through the guild to find nothing in particular. I then heard a really loud crash due to my sensitive hearing. It was coming from the guild's library doors. I turned my head to see what the racket was, I seen a short figure on the floor with alot of books on the floor, surrounding her. I heard her mumble something but I couldn't make out even with my great hearing. She keep repeating the same thing over and over again. I was finally able to make out what she was saying. ''L-L-Lu-chan?'' She asked and immediately I knew who it was. ''Levy-chan?'' I questioned my voice a whisper but i know she heard me. I started to slowly advance towards her.

**(Levy's POV)**

''Levy-chan?" Once she said that I knew it was her. She had come back even after how cruel everyone was to her. I felt hot tears start to run down my face but I didn't care I was happy my best friend was back! I stood up without haste and ran over to her. I jumped on her with alot of force, which knocked us both to the ground. We landed with a thud. I was giving her a hug both my hands where around her neck while she was holding me around the waist. **(Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: It is a friendly hug! :D I think! :/)** I was crying and I am pretty sure everyone in the guild is watching us but I didn't care not right at this moment in time anyway. ''You came back!'' I sobbed, ''Even after everything that happened to you here!" I looked at her with admiration the hot tears stilling trailing down my cheeks.''Of course! I had to come back to see my best friend!'' Lucy excliamed still hugging me tightly.

**(Lucy's POV)**

I heard someone fake cough to get our attention. Levy and I turned are heads to see the whole guild gathered around us in a large circle. Levy blushed a dark shade of scarlet and jumped of me then wiped some visible dirt off her skirt. She then offered me her hand which I gradually took. Once we had both stood up everyone was crowed around us. ''Levy-san? Who is she?'' Asked Wendy, her head was tilted to the side in a cute manner with curiosity writtin all over her face. Levy looked at me her eyes wide. I could tell she was worried about telling them incase I was to afraid to reavel who I really was to my old friends and she was also uncomfortable with this situation. I nodded my head and smiled at Levy. I turned to look at the other guild members and simply stated, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

**(Normal POV)**

The guild was silent while everyone registered what the new arrival had just said. There was a couple of minutes of silence until the whole guild went into an uproar. "EHHHHH!" The whole guild yelled in unison. I saw Mirajane shove her way throw the crowd of Fairy Tail members and jump on me giving me a bone crushing hug. "Never do that again!" Mirajane said while sobbing onto Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked shocked and mumbled something that was barely audible. Mirajane pushed Lucy back but kept a tight grip on her shoulders. "Promise me!" Mirajane yelled in a stern voice. Lucy nodded her head and replied with a, "I promise you Mirajane!" Mirajane gave Lucy a sisterly smile before hugging her again. Their moment was ruined by the guild doors being kicked open and a familiar, "WE'RE BACK"

...

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: What did you think? Alright? Great? Boring?

Levy: Please share you'r honest opinion!

Happy: AYE~!

Levy: Please Review!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Until next time! Ja ne! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Yo! I'm back with chapter 3 of 'Cold Hearted Departure.' Guess what! Guess what! COME ON GUESS!

Laxus: What?

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Levy and Lucy tell them!

Lucy & Levy: The poll results came in!

Happy: Whose the winner? It's Natsu right?

Lucy & Levy: Nope he wasn't in the poll!

Happy: Hmmmm.. Gray?

Lucy & Levy: *makes an 'X' sign with there arms*

Happy: Tell us! Please!

Lucy and Levy: Nope! If you read he will appear soon!

Happy: Red Kisses dosen't own Fairy Tail or it's characters! And also there is some swearing in this chapter.

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Well anyway on to the story! And please review!

...

**(Lucy's POV)**

"WE'RE BACK!" Yelled a familiar voice. Everyone in the guild froze in place, I turned my head to the door to see four human figures plus a flying cat also known as an exceed. I have this boiling feeling in my stomach that made me sure that i'm not going to like the new arrivals at all. They advanced towards us and when the light of the guild hit them I knew that I was right I wasn't going to like them well some of them. It was Team Natsu.

I shifted around so that they could only see my back. I heard Erza ask in a stern voice, "What is all the commotion about?" I turned my body back around so that I was facing them a cold expression plastered on my face. "Were you planning a party for are return?" asked Natsu wearing a big goofy grin on his round face. "Well... No... Not excactly," mumbled Mirajane, she was starting to sweat alot. I seen gray pop his head around from behind Natsu, "Is it a new member?" Asked Gray with a confused look. "Close... but more like a returning member," replied Cana, she was slurring her words, there was no doubt she was drunk.

Everyone's face in Team Natsu's face turned blank as though they were thinking very hard. **(Well that's a first! XD) **A few minutes of silence past before I got pissed at them not remembering there 'Nakama.' I started to walk forward, so that I was at the front of the crowd of members. They all looked at me except Team Natsu that were still to in though to notice me. I walked right up to them and stopped. I seen them rise there heads and some tears started to fall out from the corner of their eyes. "L..L..LUCE!" Natsu mumbled but stayed still. I did what no one expected and muttered a cold hearted, "Move!" Team Natsu all started at me with wide-eyes.

"P..P...Pardon?" Erza managed to stutter out, still quite shocked at how cold I was being towards them. "I said 'MOVE!' Are you fucking deaf?" I asked my voice laced with venom and my cold look turning into a glare. I heard some people behind me gasp at the language the 'sweet' Lucy Heartfilia was using. Team Natsu just sat there staring at me with there jaws hanging up. I heard footsteps come up behind me, so I tilted my head around to see Levy approching us. "Guys, I think you should move now," Levy said in a shaky voice. They nodded and scattered to both sides of the door. I started to walk out until I stopped and turned around and said, "Lisanna, Levy, Mirajane, Evergreen, Juvia, Cana and Bisca we need to hang out some time!" And with that I walked out of Fairy Tail slamming the doors behind me.

**(Natsu's POV)**

I broke down in tears, it was the best day ever Lucy Heartfilia our Family, Team member and my best friend had returned. I was so proud of being her best friend that was something to be proud of. I know she was cold to us but maybe if me and Happy pay her a visit she might forgive us. I stood up, I wobbled from side to side alittle but that never put me off going to see Lucy. "Happy! Come on, we're going to see Lucy!" I yelled excitedly. I heard a faint, "AYE!**" **And then I saw Happy fly on ahead off me out the guild doors. I was about to run of until I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I turned around to see, Mirajane holding my shoulder. She shook her head and said, "I don't think you should visit Lucy today. Give her some space and maybe you can see her towmorrow at the guild," stated Mira but to me it sounded like she was begging me. "But.." I started but I was cut of by Erza, "I think you should listen to Mirajane, Natsu!" She stated sternly. I only nodded and sat down at the bar glumly. I was waiting for towmorrow so that I could see Luce again.

...

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: So what do you think? Good? Boring? Great?

Levy: Sorry this chapter was abit rushed! *bows*

Lucy: Please review and tell us what you think?

Happy: Red Kisses And Dark Secrets will update soon!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo! I'm back with a new chapter of 'Cold Hearted Departure.' Sorry, it took so long to upload this. I've had a really bad case of writers block. Well anyway, don't think I've forgotten about this fanfiction because I haven't! I love all my amazing fans! Well anyway on with the story!:)

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_** {Lucy's POV}**_

After I left the guild, I started trudging straight to my old apartment. Honestly, I felt horrible for being such a bitch but they deserved it. Didn't they? I kept my head while I was walking through the busy streets of Fiore. I was pondering all my thoughts while skilfully dodging all the frantic costumers. Suddenly, I felt someone shove right past me. They successfully knocked me off my own two feet. I stood up so quick that my vision went blurry but only for a split second and I struggled to keep my balance. My eyes closed shut just as I felt someone grab my shoulder firmly and say, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head slowly, then mumbled a barely audible, "Yes, thank you." I shrugged my shoulders, loosening the grip from the young man that had previously gripped onto it to help me stand. I turned around and spotted the person that had shoved me over. I sprinted to the figure and grabbed his wrist and pinning it between his shoulder blades. "What the hell is your problem? Next time you knock someone over, at least have the common courtesy to apologise. Bastard." I started to twist his arm while tightening my grip on his wrist. That's when I noticed this mans hair was very familiar. I let go off his wrist and moved my hand to his hair brushing my hand gently over the top of his blond locks.

I heard a purr coming from the man underneath me. "Ahhh~ Lucy, why didn't you tell me you had such strong emotions towards me?" I jumped of the blond haired man, analysing him closely. That's when it all clicked in, I knew exactly who this man was. "D-D-Daichi?! What are you doing here, I though you became a member of Sabertooth?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am a member of Sabertooth but is it so wrong for a boy to wanna see his best friend?" He asked with a cute pout adorning his face.

I smirked, "What? When did I ever announce you as my best friend?"

His face became cold and he started to stalk towards me when he suddenly pinned me up against the wall. His mouth neared my ear when he said, "Whenever you-"

* * *

I know it's really short but I'm planning on updating every Saturday now. How's that sound? Anyway I was wondering if anyone wanted to give in a few OC's for me to add into this story? If so just fill out this little form:

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair (Colour & Style):

Guild and where their mark is located and it's colour:

Eye colour:

Magic:

Weakness:

Background History :

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapons :

Romantic :

Clothes :

Hobbies:

* * *

Lucy: Also reviews are highly appreciated so can you please review?

Happy: AYE~!


End file.
